mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hefesto
Hefesto (griego: Ἥφαιστος Hêphaistos, quizá de φαίνω phainô, ‘brillar’) es el dios griego de los herreros, artesanos, escultores, metales, metalurgia, fuego y volcanes.Walter Burkert, Greek Religion 1985: III.2.ii; ver la covertura de las tradiciones basadas en Lemnos y las leyendas de la Lemnos mítica Es el equivalente griego de Vulcano. En la mitología griega, Hefesto era hijo de Zeus y Hera, el Rey y la Reina de los Dioses. En una versión, era el hijo de Hera por partenogénesis, rechazado por su madre por su deformidad y expulsado del Olimpo. Como un dios herrero, Hefesto hizo todas las armas de los dioses en el Olimpo. Él sirvió como el herrero de los dioses, y era adorado en los centros de producción industrial y de Grecia, sobre todo en Atenas. El culto a Hefesto tenía su sede en Lemnos. Los símbolos de Hefesto son un herrero con un martillo, un yunque, y un par de pinzas. Nombre Hefesto probablemente se asocia con la inscripción en griego micénico en linear B A-pa-i-ti-jo, encontrada en Cnossos; la inscripción es un testimonio indirecto de su adoración en la época porque se cree que se lee como el nombre teofórico Haphaistios o Haphaistion En Google Books. At Google Books El nombre del dios en griego (Hēphaistos), tiene una raíz que puede observarse en nombres de lugares, de origen pre-griego, como FestoProbablemente Phaistos, like Athēnā. Chadwick (1976), p. 87.R. S. P. Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. 527. (Pa-i-to en Linear B). Descripción Hefesto era bastante feo, y estaba lisiado y cojo. Incluso el mito dice que, al nacer, su padre lo vio tan feo que lo tiró del Olimpo y le provocó una cojera. Tanto es así, que caminaba con la ayuda de un palo y, en algunas vasijas pintadas, sus pies aparecen a veces del revés. En el arte, se le representa cojo, sudoroso, con la barba desaliñada y el pecho descubierto, inclinado sobre su yunque, a menudo trabajando en su fragua. Mitología El Arte de Hefesto Hefesto tenía su propio palacio en el Olimpo, con su taller con el yunque y veinte fuelles que trabajaban para poder guiar a los otros.Il. xviii. 370, &c. Hefesto elaboró gran parte del equipo magnífico de los dioses, y casi cualquier finamente labrado metal posee poderes que aparece en mitos griegos y dice que ha sido forjado por Hefesto. Él diseñó de Hermes, su casco alado y sandalias, la coraza égida, la famosa faja de Afrodita, el despacho personal de Agamenón,El origen del personal del despacho se cuenta en Iliada II la armadura de Aquiles, los badajos de bronce de Heracles, el carro de Helios, el hombro de Pélope, y el arco y las flechas de Eros. En relatos posteriores, Hefesto trabajaba con la ayuda de los ctónicos Cíclopes, entre ellos sus asistentes en la fragua, Brontes, Estéropes y Piracmón. Virg. Aen. viii. 416, &c. Hefesto también construyó autómatas de metal para trabajar para él. Esto incluye trípodes que caminaban hacia y desde el Monte Olimpo. Él le dio al ciego Orión su aprendiz Cedalión como guía. Prometeo robó el fuego, que dio al hombre desde fragua de Hefesto. Hefesto también creó el regalo que los dioses dieron al hombre, la mujer, Pandora y sus pithos. Al ser un experto herrero, Hefesto creó todos los tronos en el palacio del Olimpo. Los mitos griegos y los poemas homéricos santificaban en las historias que Hefesto tenía el poder especial de producir movimiento.Iliada, XVIII 372ff Hizo leones y perros de oro y plata en la entrada del palacio de Alcínoo de tal manera que mordiesen a los invasores.Iliada, VIII: Nigel Spivey (1997): The Greek art. Phaidon Press Limited, p.9 Los griegos mantuvieron en su civilización la idea animista de que las estatuas estaban vivas de alguna manera. Este tipo de arte y creencia animista se remonta al periodo minoico, cuando Dédalo, el constructor del laberinto, hizo imágenes que se movían por su cuenta.Diodoro Sículo, LV 76 Una imagen de un dios era en cierta manera el propio dios y una imagen en una tumba de un hombre indicaban su presencia de algún modo.C.M.Bowra (1957).The Greek experience. The World Publishing company. p.159 Parentesco thumb|300px|Vulcano, equivalente de Hefesto, presentándole las armas de Aquiles a Tetis. Por Pedro Pablo Rubens. En la Ilíada y Odisea de Homero, así como en algunas pinturas de vasos áticos, Hefesto nació de la unión de Zeus y Hera. En otra tradición, de la que es testigo Hesiodo, Hera engendró a Hefesto sola. En la cosmología centrada en Zeus de Hesiodo, Hera dio a luz a Hefesto como venganza por el nacimiento asexual de Atenea. Varios textos más tarde, siguiendo el relato de Hesiodo, incluyendo Bibliotheke, Higino y el prefacio de Fabulae. En el relato de los pintores de vasos áticos, Hefesto estaba presente en el nacimiento de Atenea y lleva el hacha con el que parte la cabeza de Zeus en dos para liberarla. En este relato, Hefesto se representa mayor que Atenea, por lo que la mitología de Hefesto es inconsistente en este aspecto. Caída del Olimpo thumb|Tetis recibiendo las armas de Aquiles de Hefesto, de Anton van Dyck. En una rama de la mitología griega, Hera expulsó a Hefesto de los cielos porque estaba "marchito del pie". Cayó al océano y fue criado por Tetis (madre de Aquiles) y la oceanide Eurínome.Himno homérico de Apolo 316–321; Homero, Iliada 395–405. En otro relato, Hefesto, intentando rescatar a su madre de las insinuaciones de Zeus, fue arrojado desde el cielo por Zeus. Cayó durante un día entero y aterrizó en la isla de Lemnos, donde fue cuidado y se le enseñó a ser un maestro artesano por los sintios, una antigua tribu nativa de esa isla.Homero, Iliada 1.590–594; Cayo Valerio Flaco, ii, 8.5; Biblioteca, i, 3 § 5. Apolodoro confunde las dos ocasiones en que Hefesto fue arrojado del Olimpo. Los escritores posteriores describen su cojera como consecuencia de la segunda caída, mientras que Homero lo describe así desde su nacimiento. Vuelta al Olimpo thumb|La fachada occidental del templo dórico de Hefesto, ágora de Atenas. Hefesto fue el único olímpico en volver al Olimpo tras ser exiliado. En la historia arcaica, Rasgos en la narración sugieren a Kerenyi y otros que esto es arcaico; sin embargo, el relato literario más completo es uno tardío, en el retórico romano Libanio, según Hedreen (2004).Guy Hedreen (2004) The Return of Hephaistos, Dionysiac Processional Ritual and the Creation of a Visual Narrative. The Journal of Hellenic Studies, 124 (2004:38–64) p. 38 and note. Hefesto se vengó de Hera por rechazarlo haciéndole un trono dorado mágico, que, cuando se sentara en él, no le permitiría levantarse.A section "The Binding of Hera" is devoted to this archaic theme in Kerenyi (1951, pp 156–158), who refers to this "ancient story", which is one of the "tales of guileful deeds performed by cunning gods, mostly at a time when they had not joined the family on Olympus". Los otros dioses le rogaron a Hefesto que volviera al Olimpo para dejarla ir, pero él se negó diciendo: "No tengo madre". Al final, Dioniso fue a buscarle, le emborrachó con vino y trajo de vuelta al herrero al Olimpo encima de una mula acompañado por juerguistas - una escena que a veces aparece pintada en jarrones de ática y de Corinto.Axel Seeberg (1965) Hephaistos Rides Again. The Journal of Hellenic Studies, 85, pp. 102–109, describe e ilustra cuatro piezas de alfarería corintia pintada con el temaUn cálpide negro de figuras rojas en la colección de Marsden J. Perry fue pintado con el retorno de Hefesto (Eldridge, 1917, pp 38–54).L. G. Eldridge (1917) An Unpublished Calpis. American Journal of Archaeology, 21.1, pp 38–54 (January–March 1917). En las escenas pintadas, los bailarines y las figuras fálicas de la muchedumbre dionisia que lleva a la mula muestra que la procesión era parte de unas celebraciones ditirámbicas que eran los precursores de las obras satíricas del siglo V en Atenas.La importancia del tema de la prehistoria del drama griego es discutida por Webster (1958, pp 43ff.) y más recientemente por Hedreen (2004, pp 38–64).T.B.L. Webster (1958) Algunos pensamientos sobre la prehistoria del drama griego. Bulletin of the Institute of Classical Studies, 5, pp 43ff. El tema del retorno de Hefesto, popular entre los pintores de vasos áticos cuyas mercancías eran populares entre los etruscos, pudieron haber introducido este tema en Etruria.El retorno de Hefesto pintado en una tumba etrusca en la "Grotta Campana" cerca de Veyes fue identificada por Petersen (1902); el "tema bien conocido" fue dudado en esta situación por Harmon (1912).Petersen (1902) Über die älteste etruskische Wandmälerei, pp 149ff.. Rome.A. M. Harmon (1912) The Paintings of the Grotta Campana. American Journal of Archaeology, 16.1, 1–10 (January–March 1912); En estas representaciones de la procesión, Hefesto está montada en una mula o caballo, con Dioniso sosteniendo la brida y llevando las herramientas de Hefesto (incluyendo un hacha de dos cabezas). El viajero Pausanías dijo ver una pintura en el templo de Dioniso en Atenas, que había sido construido en el siglo V pero pudo ser decorado en cualquier momento antes del siglo II d.C. Cuando Pausanías lo vio, dijo: Consortes e hijos Según la mayoría de las versiones, la consorte de Hefesto es Afrodita, que es infiel a Hefesto con varios dioses y mortales, incluyendo a Ares. Sin embargo, en el libro XVIII de la Iliada de Homero, la consorte de Hefesto es una AFrodita menor, Cari ("la gracia") o Aglaya ("la gloriosa") - la más joven de las Gracias, como las llama Hesiodo.Hesíodo, Teogonía, 945 En Atenas hay un templo de Hefesto, el Hephaesteum (mal llamado el "Theseum") cerca del ágora. Un mito fundacional ateniense cuenta que la patrona de la ciudad, Atenea, negó una unión con Hefesto. Pseudo-Apolodoro registra una leyenda arcaica, que afirma que Hefesto intentó violar una vez a Atenea, pero ella le empujó, haciendo que eyaculara en su muslo. Atenea se limpió el esperma usando un trozo de lana, que ella arrojó al suelo, impregnando a Gea y provocando que diese a luz a Erictonio, a quien Atenea adoptó como su propio hijo. El mitógrafo romano Higino registra una historia similar en la que Hefesto pidió a Zeus que le dejara casarse con Atenea dado que él fue quien le abrió el cráneo para que naciera. Zeus aceptó y Hefesto y Atenea se casaron, pero, cuando Hefesto estaba a punto de consumar la unión, Atena se fue del lecho nupcial, provocando que eyaculara en el suelo, impregnando así a Gea con Erictonio. Higino hizo una etimología imaginativa de Erictonio, de contienda (Eris) entre Atenea y Hefesto y hijo de la Tierra (chthonios). En la isla de Lemnos, la consorte de Hefesto fue la ninfa Cabiro, con quien fue padre de dos dioses metalúrgicos llamados Cabiros. En Sicilia, su consorte fue la ninfa Etna, y sus hijos fueron dos dioses de los géiseres sicilianos llamados Palicos. Con Talía, Hefesto se considera a veces padre de los Palicos. Hefesto engendró varios hijos tanto con mortales como inmortales. Uno de esos hijo fue el ladrón Perifetes. Esta es la lista completa de sus consortes e hijos según varios relatos: # Afrodita # Aglaya ## Euclea ## Eutenea ## Eufema ## Filofrósine # Etna ## Los Palicos # CabiroEstrabón, Geographica 10.321 citando a Ferécides de Leros ## Los Caberos ## Las ninfas Cabiras # Gea ## Erictonio # Anticlea ## Perifetes # de madres desconocidas ## Ardalo ## Cerción (posiblemente) ## Óleno ## Palaemonius, Argonautas ## Filoto ## Filamon ## Cécrope ## Corinetes ## Esfíntero Además, los romanos afirman que su dios equivalente, Vulcano, produjo los siguientes hijos: # Caco # Caeculus Hefesto y Afrodita thumb|Marte y Venus sorprendidos por Vulcano, por Alexandre Charles Guillemot (1827) Aún casada con Hefesto, Afrodita tuvo relaciones con Ares, el dios de la guerra. Finalmente, Hefesto descubrió la relación de AFrodita a través de Helios, el Sol que todo lo ve, y planeó una trampa durante una de sus citas. Mientras Afrodita y Ares yacían en la cama, Hefesto los atrapó con una red de cadenas irrompibles tan pequeñas que eran invisibles y los arrastró al monte Olimpo para avergonzarlos frente al resto de dioses como castigo. Los dioses se rieron por la visión de estos amantes desnudos, y Poseidón persuadió a Hefesto para liberarlos a cambio de la garantía que Ares pagaría la multa de adúltero. Hefesto afirma en la Odisea que devolvería a Afrodita a su padre y pedir que le devuelvan el precio de la novia. Los tebanos contaban que la unión de Ares y Afrodita produjo a Harmonía. Sin embargo, de la unión de Hefesto con Afrodita no salió nada a menos que Virgilio dijera en serio que Eros era su hijo.Eneida i.664 Autores posteriores explican esta afirmación diciendo que Eros fue engendrado por Ares pero Hefesto lo cuidó como propio. Hefesto estaba conectado de alguna manera con el arcaico culto mistérico pregriego frigio y tracio de los Cabiros, quienes también eran llamados los Hephaistoi, "los Hefestos", en Lemnos. Una de las tres tribus lemnias también se llamaban a sí mismas Hephaestion y afirmaban ser descendientes directos del dios. Hefesto y Atenea thumb|Atenea despreciando las insinuaciones de Hefesto, por Paris Bordone (entre c. 1555 y c. 1560) Hefesto es para los dioses lo que Atenea es para las disoas, ya que da habilidad a los artistas mortales y se creía que enseñó las artes a los hombres junto con Atenea.Od. vi. 233, xxiii. 160. Hymn. in Vaulc. 2. &c. No obstante, se creía que era muy inferior al carácter sublime de Atenea. En Atenas, tenían templos y festivales comúnes.See Dict of Ant. s. v. Hêphaisteia, Chalkeia. Se creía que ambos tenían grandes poderes curativos, y la tierra lemnia (terra Lemnia), de donde se creía que cayó Hefesto, se creía que curaba la locura, las picaduras de serpientes y la hermorragia, y los sacerdotes de Hefesto sabían como curar heridas inflingidas por serpientes.Filostr. Heroic. v. 2; Eustac. ad Hom. p. 330; Dict. Cret. ii. 14. Estaba representado en el templo de Atenea Calcioecos (Atenea de la casa de bronceThe Museum of Goddess Athena, Sanctuary of Athena Chalkiokos at Sparta) en Esparta, en el acto del parto de su madre;Paus. iii. 17. § 3 en el cofre de Cípselo, dándole la armadura de Aquiles a Tetis;v. 19. § 2 y en Atenas había una famosa estatua de Hefesto de Alcámenes, en el que la cojera se mostraba sutilmente.Cic. de Nat. Deor. i. 30; Val. Max. viii. 11. § 3 Los griegos solían situar estatuas enanescas de Hefesto cerca de sus chimeneas, y estas figuras son las más antiguas de sus representaciones.Herod. iii. 37; Aristof. Av. 436; Callim. Hymnn. in Dian. 60 Durante el mejor periodo del arte griego, era representado como un hombre vigoroso con una barba, y es caracterizado por su martillo u otra herramienta de artesanía, su gorro oval y el quitón. Se cree ocasionalmente que Atenea era el "alma gemela" de Hefesto. Aún así, una nube de misterio envuelve su relación; ninguna tradición se establece claramente en este tema, y por ello tenemos una imagen difusa basada en rumores e informes contradictorios. No obstante, él "busca impetuosa y apasionadamente hacer el amor a Atenea: en el momento del clímax ella le empuja a un lado, y su semen cae a la tierra donde impregna a Gea". Dios volcán Hefesto fue asociado por los colonos griegos en el sur de Italia con los dioses de los volcanes Adrano (del monte Etna) y Vulcano de las islas Lipari. Se dice que el sabio del siglo primero Apolonio de Tiana observó: "hay muchas otras montañas sobre la tierra que están en llamas y, sin embargo, nunca terminaríamos con esto si le asignamos gigantes y dioses como Hefesto".Vida de Apolonio de Tiana, libro v.16. Otros mitos En la guerra de Troya, Hefesto se alinéa con los griegos, pero también era venerado por los troyanos y salvó a uno de sus hombres de ser asesinado por Diómedes.Homero, Iliada, v, 9ff. El lugar favorito de Hefesto en el mundo mortal era la isla de Lemnos, donde le gustaba habitar entre los sintios,Od. viii. 283ff.Homero, Iliada, i, 593.Ovidio, Fastos, viii, 82. pero también frecuentaba otras islas volcánicas como Lipara, Hiera, Imbros y Sicilia, que eran nombradas por sus moradas y talleres.Apolonio de Rodas, iii. 41.Calímaco, Hymn. in Dian. 47Serv. ad Aen, viii, 416.Estrabón, p. 275.Plinio, Historia natural, iii, 9.Cayo Valerio Flaco, ii, 96. Los epítetos y títulos por las que Hefesto es conocido entre los poetas suelen aludir a su habilidad en las artes plásticas, su figura o cojera. Los griegos solían situar pequeñas estatuillas enanas de Hefesto junto a sus chimeneas, y estas figuras son las más antiguas de sus representaciones.Herodoto, iii, 37Aristófanes, Av., 436.Calímaco, Hymn. in Dian., 60. Creaciones Hefesto creo varios, sino todos los objetos y armas divinas de los dioses, con la ayuda de Ciclopes, quienes eran sus asistentes. Entre sus creaciones estan: *Armadura de Aquiles *Aegis *Vara de Agamemnon *Flechas y arco de Eros *Carroza de Helios *Casco de Hermes *Sandalias de Hermes *Hombrera de Pelops *Arco y flechas de Artemisa Simbolismo Hefesto se representaba ocasionalmente como un hombre barbudo vigoroso y caracterizado por su martillo o alguna otra herramienta de artesano, su gorro oval y el quitón. Hefesto es descrito en las fuentes mitológicas como "cojo" (cholōs) y "vacilante" (ēpedanos).Odisea 8.308; Iliada 18.397, etc. Fue representado con pies lisiados y deformes, ya sea de nacimiento o su caída del Olimpo. En las pinturas de vasos, Hefesto suele mostrado cojo y encorbado sobre su yunque, trabajando duro sobre sus creaciones de metal y a veces con sus pies de atrás para adelante: Hephaistos amphigyēeis. Caminaba con ayuda de un bastón. El argonauta Palaimonius, "hijo de Hefesto, (es decir, un herrero de bronce) también era cojo.Apolonio de Rodas, Argonáuticas i.204. Otros "hijos de Hefesto" eran los Cabiros de la isla de Samotracia, que fueron identificados con el cangrejo (karkinos) por el lexicógrafo Hesiquio. EL adjetivo karkinopous ("pie de cangrejo") significaba "cojo", según Detienne y Vernant. Citado por Los Cabiros también eran cojos. En algunos mitos, Hefesto se construyó una "silla de ruedas" o carro con el que moverse, ayudánse a superar su cojera mientras demostraba su habilidad a los otros dioses. En la Iliada 18.371, se afirma que Hefesto construyó veinte trípodes de bronce con ruedas para ayudarle a moverse. La fealdad y cojera de Hefesto se interpretan como la representación de la neuropatía periférica y el cáncer de piel provocado por la arsenicosis causada por la exposición al arsénico de la metalurgia. Los herreros de la edad de bronce añadían arsénico al cobre para producir un bronce arsénico más duro, especialmente en épocas de escasez de estaño. Muchos herreros de la edad de bronce habrían sufrido un envenenamiento crónico de arsénico por esta vivencia. Por ello, la imagen mítica del herrero cojo está extendida. Como Hefesto era un herrero de la edad de hierro, no de la edad de bronce, esta conexión es un recuerdo de las historias antiguas. Mitología comparada Los paralelismos en otros sistemas mitológicos para el simbolismo de Hefesto son: *El dios artesano de Ugarit Kothar-wa-Khasis, quien es distinguido desde lejos por su distintiva marcha - sugiriendo posiblemente que cojeaba.Baruch Margalit, Aqhat Epic 1989:289. *Como dio a entender Herodoto, el dios artesano egipcio Ptah era enano, deforme y estaba desnudo.Herodoto, iii.36. *En la mitología nórdica, Weyland el herrero era un trabajador cojo del bronce.West, Martin Litchfield (2007), Indo-European Poetry and Myth, Oxford, England: Oxford University Press, *En el hinduísmo, el dios artífice Tvastr cumple una función similar, aunque representado más positivamente. *El dios osetio Kurdalagon puede compartir un origen similar.West, Martin Litchfield (2007), Indo-European Poetry and Myth, Oxford, England: Oxford University Press, Curiosidades *La apariencia física de Hefesto indica arsenicosis, es decir, envenenamiento crónico por arsénico que provoca cojera y cáncer de piel. El arsénico se añadía al bronce para endurecerlo y la mayoría de los herreros de la Edad de Bronce habrían padecido esta enfermedad. Notas Referencias Categoría:Dioses Griegos Categoría:Dios Herrero Categoría:Descendientes de Zeus Categoría:Descendientes de Hera Categoría:Dioses del fuego Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Olímpicos